The Bloodied Crystal
by NoctaLightx
Summary: Final fantasy Xover. Noctis enrolls into a new academy. His friends force him to explore an ancient manor which holds the most horrific secret; The legacy of the Farron vampires and their servants... not good with summaries. Lightis. Other Final Fantasy characters included. Please RxR!


**Noctalightx: Hey Everybody! That's right I have officially started what? A third story! Yeah! Fistpump!**

**(Cheering and applause is heard in the background) **

**Noctalightx: Oh thank you! Thank you! You are all so kind! Yes thank you! And you too! Yes it has been a pleasure!**

**(Suddenly, electrical sounds fill the room and the cheering and applause begin to break up and cut in and out)**

**Noctalightx: (pulls out small device) Stupid cheap little piece of (Applause dies) ... **

**um... okay yeah, there's not really an audience, it actually kind of sucks really...(sniff)... Okay now that that's all done and over with let's get to the explaining.**

**So as you fans of FFXIII, FfXIII-2, and FFvsXIII all know that the internet is chock full of Lightis and Noctella **_**Vampire and Monster**_** fics. Ooooohhhhhh**

**... **

**Noctalightx: Yeah I'm not really that scary until you see me in the morning (Dun Dun Tss!) , Ahh? Ahh? Okay yeah, bad joke. Sorry. Back to what I was talking about.**

**So whenever I go online I usually see the fics representing Noctis, our beloved hero/antihero/villain as the red-eyed vampire/demon prince of a ladies man that he is and our heroine, the illustrious, rigid, and rarely gentle Lightning Farron, is pictured as the beautiful badass we all know her for. Don't get me wrong, a lot of these fanfictions are pretty amazing if you ask me.**

**Now, usually the story take place with Lightning living her normal life and then Noctis comes in and screws the normal…ness over and makes her life hell. Short, sweet, and simple. No?**

**Well, after much consideration and long nights of pondering and online reading, I decided…..to SWITCH IT UP A LITTLE BIT! Mwhahahahahahah!**

**Yes, that's right. I am switching their roles and taking the route less traveled by for Lightis fics. I've always wanted to do this ever since I read Eel Nivek's Caitiff fic and Lightning's vampire transformation in his fiction. **

**Oh man. I just can't wait to see Noctis' "Normal" life get screwed over by something mythological for once instead. Although I think that's already happened in other fics, but they're different.**

**WARNING: NOCTIS MIGHT NOT GET TURNED INTO A VAMPIRE.**

**Don't worry, I will still try to keep things interesting, but in the meantime, just please be quiet and read. There will be a little **_**Spice**_** here and there, if you know what I mean. Of course some of you might not…that doesn't matter right now.**

**But… that doesn't mean that the vampire thing is the only thing that's special about Noctis and Lightning. There will be many mysteries throughout this fic; should I continue to write it after I publish chapter 3, and all will be revealed. But for now, please enjoy it.**

**Now before you start reading, I want to inform that this is going to be more of a comedy rather than a horror. So all you horror experts can keep your traps shut! I don't need all that BS about how there isn't enough blood or gore or screams or sex.**

…**.eheh….forget that last part.**

**Now the comedy's a little bland in this first chap. Trust me it gets better, but I had to get things moving somehow. Also, there are a few grammatical errors since it is late at night and I was too lazy to check the document after i uploaded it to the site. So without further ado, here is the first chapter of **_**The Bloodied Crystal.**_

**(I know, I know, the name SUCKS! But I couldn't come up with anything else!)**

**Disclaimers: I own nothing but storyline and ideas. Characters and most concepts belong to Square Enix… for now….**

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW POLITELY!**_

**I'm a little sensitive. But yeah please review. Now to end this long and stupid commentary.**

* * *

It was another day at Laxus Academy, one of the strictest but most efficient schools the nation of Alkadia have ever had the pride of constructing. Its students came from all over the world to enroll in their academy; ranging from neighboring countries such as Tenebrae to the overseas continents like Gaia. It is where the greatest teachers give their invaluable wisdom and knowledge of the many studies that are available to the academy, to the future generations, and their eras. Yes, within its deep, rich atmosphere, everything is perfectly normal within the confines of the establishment…Well… almost normal.

"Please!"

"Shh! Go away"

"Aww c'mon!"

"No way Prompto! Nah-uh!"

Prompto folded his hands over the back of his chair and continued to beg, "Please! Please, please, please! It'll be fun, I swear!"

"I said no Prompto!" Noctis hissed from behind his textbook. He couldn't believe what the blonde was trying to talk him into, and his fuss was only drawing unwanted attention around the classroom. Luckily, his desk was located in the back of the room, so nobody would bother him and he would have a less chance of attracting attention. But he just had to sit behind the one person who could break him out of the inner sanctum of his own mind and cause such a mess f a conversation.

"There is no way I'm going to that mansion! _Especially at night._" Noctis said, muttering the last part under his breath as he ran a hand through his dark, messy hair.

"Oh, come on! It's just one night! Plus, _you__r_ old mansion wasn't all that different! It'll be just like a home away from home!" Prompto exclaimed while nearly falling off of his chair. He caught himself on his friend's desk and then resumed to his previous position of groveling.

"Well if it's so much fun why don't you just go without me?" Noctis asked with great annoyance.

"Cause… you know," Prompto said with a quieted voice, which drew Noctis' attention slightly.

"Know what?"`

"All those rumors…" Prompto said, slightly looking away to see if anyone was watching.

"What rumors?" Noctis asked curiously as he placed his textbook on his desk. As soon as the barrier between the two disappeared, the blonde immediately went onto the offensive.

He leaned in and whispered, "You know… those rumors… about the things that have been happening and stuff."

"Like what?" Noctis smirked at his friend's child-like behavior and leaned back in his chair. He knew where this was going.

"Shh!" Prompto took a quick glance to see if anyone was watching, "Yeah… you know… people have been seein' stuff…" Prompto whispered.

Noctis began to grow impatient with Prompto's pauses. "Go on."

"Well, they say that the place is haunted and that students who even tried to get close have said that they saw strange things. Creepy things. Like eerie lights and horrific creatures come out around the manor and capture anyone who comes close to that place. No one ever sees them again."

"…" Noctis propped the book back up and continued with his reading.

Prompto immediately took away the literature, receiving a scowl in return.

"I am telling you Noctis! There is something in that house and I am most definitely going to find out what it is! C'mon, we never did anything exciting ever since we moved here! Everyone's all anal and there are too many damn rules. It feels like every teacher in this damned school has a pole up their ass and want to beat us with it! Plus, don't you agree that this whole uniform thing's a little old." Prompto muttered the last part with contempt while he repositioned the crimson tie in his bleached collared shirt, making it look as if he hung himself with the fabric.

Noctis sighed. He stared into the amber eyes of the indignant blonde and said, "Okay, let's be logical here. One: there shouldn't be anything in that house; it's been abandoned for at least a couple of centuries, maybe more. Two: if there is anything, it's just some stupid kids messing around. And three and most importantly; _you're crazy_."

Prompto pouted at his companion from the insult, but a very sly smirk soon spread across his face. Noctis shuddered slightly as he had a small staring contest with his impish friend. Whenever the ambitiously practical teen had an idea in his mind, he always put that smile on. It was like making the greatest bluff with an ultimate trump card; you just couldn't lose.

Noctis loosened the tie on his own collar, "What?" No response came from the blonde. "What is it?"

The class bell rang as Prompto again whispered.

"If you don't go with me," Prompto said, grinning evilly, "Word may spread of your heritage-"

"If you try anything, if even the slightest bit of info leaks out, I swear I'll hunt you down and kill you." Noctis quietly lashed out, spreading the book violently onto his desk. He glared as best he could, hoping the other's cowardice would come out soon. But, behold, his own body betrayed him as a bead of sweat ran down his temple.

"Ha! No you won't. Cause I know you too well, _Prince Caelu_-"

"Shh!" Noctis covered Prompto's mouth before anymore venomous information could escape his lips. "Fine, fine, I'll go with you! Just please _shut up_!" he hissed.

"And you'll get Ignis and Gladiolus to join as well, _right_?"

"Do you want to die?" Noctis growled, but Prompto quickly changed the other teen's mind as he was about to utter the _P-word_ again. "Okay! Okay! They can come with us."

"_Will _come with us."

Noctis tried to hold back a growl as he reluctantly agreed through clenched teeth, "_Fine_."

"Yes! Victory is mi-" _Wham_! "Yeee-ouch! What the he-!" Prompto turned around, ready to return the blow but suddenly stopped as he saw who was standing behind him. It was none other than Ms. Lucrecia Crescent, the history teacher.

Prompto looked up to the slender woman with the fear that he has shown Noctis too many times before. In return, she gave what seemed to be a comforting smile while tucking a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear as it rolled down her white coat and light blue blouse with her dark blue skirt. She stood in her red heels with a silver anklet on her left ankle. To a stranger the smile appeared normal and kind, but every student and teacher knew that at Laxus Academy, that kind of smile was only a mask. And behind that mask was something brilliant, but gruesome. Practically everyone feared her for her _subtle _punishments. In other words, students do _not _mess with her.

"Prompto, I believe the bell has rung and the time for chit-chat is over."

"Y-yes, M-Ms. Crescent. And may I say you look beautiful today." Prompto said, readjusting himself so he was facing the front of the classroom instead of his friend's desk. A variety of snickers and murmurs resounded throughout the small body of students in the class.

"Well thank you Prompto, that was very sweet," Ms. Crescent turned and headed back towards the front of the room. Prompto looked back to Noctis with a thumbs-up, indicating his victory. "Oh and I expect a thorough essay by next week about the sacrifice of Etro, why she had unrequited love for humanity, and the mysterious disappearance of the Maker. No lacking details. Got it?"

Prompto muttered something under his breath as he turned back and faced the front of the room. Noctis sighed at his friend's behavior and stared out the window, wondering if he could ever just have a normal day without the blonde's stupid schemes. He enjoyed the privilege of being able to stare at the outside. Though he was only on the second story, he had a pretty nice view of things; the varieties of vegetation that decorated the front courtyard and the adjacent buildings along with the front gate, from which he observe and identify who comes in. He didn't know who they really _were_, he just recognized their patterns and body language.

"Mr. Lucien." Noctis looked to the front of the classroom, "Please pay attention or you will join Prompto with his essay."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

It's been like this ever since they came here; Prompto planning some ridiculous misadventure, the teacher growing impatient with him, the difficult projects and classwork. Yep, it's going to become harsher through the semester. But it was going to be worth it in the end. He just had to stick to the plan.

* * *

"He convinced you to do what again?" Gladiolus asked calmly as he placed his food down onto the school's dining hall table and sat across from his friend. This isn't the first time the blonde grouped them with his plots.

Noctis sighed, running a hand through his messy dark hair. "We are going to go and _investigate _the old manor that's on the edge of town."

"Really?" Gladiolus replied with a hint of amusement, "Well at least it's better than his usual suggestions." He shrugged and then took a bite out of his sandwich before asking, "And how did he convince _you_ of all people to do this?"

Noctis repeated the blonde's threat to his older friend with apprehension.

"Aah so that's what this is all about, huh?" Gladiolus said, slightly scratching his scarred cheek out of habit when there's an awkward situation. The narrow cut ran down his cheek from above his eyebrow to the base of his jaw. "Say, wouldn't it be better to just not go and see what he does instead? I'm sure he wouldn't say anything, and if he did, nobody would believe him."

"Of course nobody would. Not at first, anyway. But I'm worried that someone will get too suspicious and run a background check or something."

"Are you sure he'll actually do it?" Gladiolus asked. Noctis gave the other dark-haired teen an annoyed look. "Right. Sorry I asked."

"So can you and Ignis meet up with us after school, day after tomorrow?"

"We're gonna start off the break like this?"

"Yep."

"But what about your… _treatment_? Don't you have to do it tonight?" Gladiolus asked worriedly.

"No," Noctis replied, "I still have a couple of days left. And you know what happens after. It would be a disaster if I used it tonight or tomorrow night before we go to the mansion."

Gladiolus raised his eyebrows at the sensitive topic and instinctively rubbed the back of his neck through his long, slick black hair. He took a deep breath and sighed, "Oh…right. That is very important."

"So will you guys come or what?"

"Well, I'm free tomorrow night," Gladiolus said as he stretched his muscular arms, "but Ignis… well… let's just say he has to run some errands for tomorrow."

"Like what?" Noctis asked.

Gladiolus shrugged, "I don't know, he just said it was important. That's why he wasn't here today or yesterday."

Noctis sighed, "Guess it can't be helped since he's gone already."

Gladiolus smirked as he walked away to return his cafeteria tray with Noctis following close behind. As he dusted off his grey slacks he said, "Hey don't look so down. Besides this little exploit or ours might actually be a kind of fun."

Noctis only groaned in protest. "_Not you too_."

* * *

Night appeared to take its shift from the day. The lights of the city began to brighten themselves as their siblings in the sky reflected their actions. One by one, both the heavens and the earth created a harmony with their little lights, making it seem as if the day had never gone by and that there was still time for everyone in the city to enjoy themselves.

All of the lights, every activated machine, showed its brightness. Everything except for one, out of the way, on the outskirts, dusty old manor standing on the top of a hillside just outside the edge of the metropolitan area.

Small clouds began to form in the night sky as a cool breeze brushed past the three boys who stood there. Each of them wore their school uniform with a black backpack full of their essentials for Prompto's so called "Paranormal Hunt." After everything was checked and gathered, Prompto made an announcement at the front gate.

"Hey guys," he said, "how about we make things a little more interesting?"

Noctis groaned, fed up with his friend's antics but reluctantly asked, "Like what?"

Prompto grinned, "We'll make it a little game. Basically, the last one to stay inside wins."

Gladiolus raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms with a smirk, "And the losers?"

"Losers," Prompto said, "have to buy lunch for a whole week, and I'm not talking bout that cheap cafeteria stuff. No, I'm talking about the food that's high class and a nice big gil sign written all over it."

Gladiolus and Noctis looked at each other for a moment. Before Noctis could say his rebuttal, Gladiolus spoke for him, "We'll do it."

"B-But I-"

"Sweet! Then it's settled. You guys better be ready to pay up by the end of the night." Noctis, as an instinctual response, dragged a hand over his face. His argument would be meaningless against foolish stubbornness.

"Can you at least tell me why we couldn't change into something a little more comfortable before coming here?"

Prompto frowned at Noctis' unenthusiastic attitude, "It's so that we would have more time before the curfew. _Duh_."

"Oh." Noctis drooped his head slightly at his needless question. _I wish we were at least allowed to bring our combat gear. But then the faculty would get suspicious, huh? _

"Alright! Let's do this!" Prompto nearly shouted as they walked briskly toward the horrific and ominous gate that separated them from their destination. The gate was bridled with rust; evidence that showed just how old the manor is and what it has been through since its creation. A very faint inscription was written on the front, but it was too ineligible to make out.

"Follow me!" the blonde instantly gripped the gate, attempting to climb over it.

Noctis gave a blank stare while gladiolus shook his head with a sigh. "Hey Prompto, I don't think-"

"Don't worry! I'm almost there!"

"No Prompto what I mean is-"

"Almost got it!"

Now it was Noctis' turn to sigh. Prompto always jumped ahead before observing the obvious. The raven-haired boy merely kicked the lock off of the rusty gate and pushed it open. Unfortunately for Prompto, he was already on top of the gate, so when Noctis pushed open the gate-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa aaaaahhhh-!"

_Thud!_

Noctis and Gladiolus casually strolled through the gate while Prompto attempted to gather his the blonde brushed off most of the dirt and caught up with his friends he said, "You know you could've warned me."

Gladiolus smiled back at him, "Yeah, that's true… but then you wouldn't have learned the lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Check the obvious before you do something stupid."

"Hey! That wasn't stupid, that was merely taking the initiative because you guys are real deadbeats."

Gladiolus chuckled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever floats your boat blondie."

Noctis sighed, trying to ignore the bantering of his compatriots. Petrified trees loomed ominously over their heads, looking as if they were trying to cage the trio in their thick charcoal-black branches. The headstones, both short and tall, stood in even rows on each side of the path, guiding their naïve visitors to their abode while introducing themselves through their historical texts.

"Hey…" Noctis interrupted his friends' argument, "How old is this place anyways?"

Prompto and Gladiolus turned to each other for a moment of consideration until Gladiolus said, "Sorry Noct, haven't got a clue."

Prompto shrugged, "Me neither, as far as I can tell, it's been around here forever."

"Yeah well…" Noctis pondered for a moment. "I'd just like to know why is it that this thing is the only building in this entire city that hasn't been torn down? I mean, someone could just take it down easily and put some sort of shopping district in its place."

Prompto smirked, "I thought you said you weren't interested in this kind of stuff Noct."

"I-I'm not! I just think it's strange that's all?"

"Yeah, Yeah, anyways," Prompto put an arm around his friend and with a creepy voice he continued, "I thought I told you, _there is something here. And no one wants to anger whatever lurks in the shadows._"

Prompto laughed as Noctis shook the blonde off him and straightened his uniform.

Noctis sighed. "Anything logical?"

Gladiolus moved on ahead of Noctis now and with a silent, serious tone he said, "Probably just out of respect for the dead." The atmosphere seemed to grow denser as elder teen finished his sentence.

Prompto followed close behind. As he passed Noctis, Noctis could hear him mutter nervously, "Did you really have to say that while we were in the middle of a graveyard?

Noctis looked back to the crowd of headstones, having the most irrational feeling that they were being watched. "The dead, huh?"

Walking toward their final destination, Noctis wondered with irritation, _why would you have respect for someone who couldn't do anything for you?_

* * *

With a foreboding aura the house creaked and shifted under the ominous wind, telling its visitors that it was aware of their presence. Gusts of wind blew against it, making its wooden shades applaud the curious adventurers on their progress and beckoned them to come closer. The second story's drapes fluttered with anticipation as if they leaned out of the windows to see what their guests will do next. The three boys took in the house's up-close appearance with great anticipation and anxiety. The jaded wood groaned again as it became impatient for them.

"I-is it just me, or does the house look a b-bit more frightening than it did before?" Prompto asked his friends anxiously.

Gladiolus smirked, "What? You backin out already?"

"No!" Prompto said angrily, "I'm just… you know… raising a good point."

"Hmph." Gladiolus climbed the steps of the front porch. Every step resounded with a creak with its own pitch and length before he finally stopped in front of the wooden double doors that lead into the "haunted" mansion. A rusty lock and chains were strapped around them, preventing anyone from getting inside. Gladiolus kicked the lock with a grunt, breaking it off with the chains dangling at the sides of the door.

Gladiolus grasped the handle, "Well we didn't come all the way out here just to scope out the place. Let's get this over with before we're caught."

The younger teens nodded and followed his lead. He opened the door and shined his flashlight through the empty darkness. With their hearts beating in their ears, they prepared themselves for anything this alleged hellhole was going to throw at them.

The cool breeze collided with the air from the inside as the three entered. Moonlight poured in from behind the men. Taking a few steps, they could tell from the cloud of dust that nobody has entered the mansion since it's been sealed away.

"Damn." Prompto coughed and waved his hand through the cloud, "Hey Noct, I take back what I said about that 'home away from home stuff'. Cause this place is a dump."

Gladiolus went in first, Prompto came second and Noctis entered last, making sure that nothing was following them. Their flashlights shined through the large, dilapidated hall, revealing two staircases on either sides of the room leading up to the second story. Suits of armor stood aside to the base of each one, intimidating anyone who dared tread up to the next level. Searching their perimeter, they were surrounded by torn wall paper in which the patterns were difficult to make out while the portraits that hung around them were ineligible.

"Okay," Prompto broke his friends out of their daze, "Let's decide who's gonna go where tonight."

"What?" Noctis' voice cracked.

"Well, yeah," Prompto shrugged, laughing at his friend's puberty, "how else are we gonna do this?"

"Sticking together sounds like a good plan." Noctis quickly suggested.

"Aww, Nocty boy gettin cold feet?" Prompto lightly chuckled.

"Hey buddy, I don't think you were doin much better a couple of minutes ago." Gladiolus said.

Prompto merely scoffed at the idea, but backed off nonetheless. "Alright, this is how were gonna do it." Prompto placed the flashlight under his arm and searched the side pocket of his black bag. The other two could tell he found what he was looking for by the way his lip curled upwards.

"Here we go." Prompto pulled out three sticks, each with a different size. " This is what we're gonna do; the longest straw stays and explores this floor, the medium straw goes up to the second story and attic, and the shortest straw goes down to the basement. Got it?"

"There's a basement?" Noctis looked at his friends, hoping that it was a joke. A cruel, mischievous, immature joke.

"Yeah, see…" Prompto pointed his flashlight toward an open door under one of the staircases. In it showed another flight of stairs that led to total darkness. It sent a cold shiver through the raven-haired teen's body as he looked upon the open pit. The exaggerated anxiety Noctis showed was too much for the other boys not grin to at.

"Ok guys," With his ground rules finally laid out, Prompto put the sticks behind his back and shuffled them. When he showed them to his friends, they had the illusion of pertaining equal height, making the other boys hesitate slightly before drawing their pick.

Gladiolus wound up with the longer, Prompto with the anverage, and finally Noctis regrettably came up with the shortest straw.

"Sorry Noct." Gladiolus shrugged apologetically, "Looks like your goin down whether you like it or not."

"Hey, can we-"

"No!"

"No way!"

"Sons of-!" Noctis held his tongue, making sure not to give them the satisfaction of ruffling his feathers. However, his grievous attitude was obvious through his groan.

"Then it's decided. By an hour before curfew, we should all be outside and whoever ran out of the house earlier than the designated time has to wait outside and keep lookout for any patrol officers _if you're still alive that is._"

"Would you quit it with the ghost antics before I really kill you, Prompto?"

Prompto chuckled, "Geez Noct, if you're that much of a wuss then why didn't you just say so?"

Gladiolus sighed, "Hey guys, if you're done arguing like an old married couple, can we get this over with?" The younger duo nodded and decided to delay their fight for later. Soon, after much persuasion and encouragement from Gladiolus, and a little mocking from Prompto, Noctis accepted to go down to the basement. No matter how horrified he was, he was even more terrified of the bill that either one of them could make with this bet. As he prepared himself, Noctis took one last look as Gladiolus went through an adjacent hallway and Prompto climbed his way up to the second story. The blonde looked back to Noctis, and gave him a thumbs up. They _were_ still friends after all.

"Good luck, buddy." He disappeared behind the next corner, his flashlight getting dimmer with every moment until he was gone.

Noctis shivered. At that moment he was alone. Actually alone. His friends were gone and there was no guarantee that he will be safe.

Then the idea hit him.

He could have just walked out of there and waited until the end, making it seem like he was there the entire time. But, his pride wouldn't let him do it. He couldn't. It just wasn't in him to play like that. It wasn't his style. On the other hand, for all he knew, there could be something down there that would rip him apart the first chance it-

_Whoa! Calm down, Noctis. _Noctis mused, _So what if there are rumors about creatures out there? Every piece of logical reasoning says that mythical monsters like that Do. Not. Exist. They're just rumors. Nothing more, nothing less._

Noctis shook his head and looked down the small abyss with newfound confidence and courage.

_This will be easy._

He closed the door behind him, beating his inner-self to keep moving forward. Before he closed the old wooden door completely, however, Noctis could've sworn he heard giggling behind him. He looked back but saw nothing but an empty entry hall.

"_Finally,"_ the voice was surprisingly feminine. Eerie, but feminine. Almost in a sing-song fashion, the voice continued, "_Finally, someone has come to play with us._"

"Wha-!"

Suddenly, the door that separated Noctis from the entry hall slammed itself shut and sent him spiraling down. Down into the world he least expected.

* * *

**Noctalightx: (Turns on lamplight) Whew, now how's that for a first chapter huh? A little bland, but gets things started, and I know Noct's a little bit of a wimp. But hey, not every hero starts out brave, courageous and charming.**

**Ugh… you know… I kind of hate how I have to actually follow characters down into whatever place they go into. Because to tell the truth, this place scares the crap out of me, especially this deep, dark, damp basement.**

**(Light begins to flicker in the lamp.) **

**Noctalightx: Uh oh… um … uh considering the technical problems I'm facing, I will probably not be able to see you guys for a while. (begins panicking) Um… haha… So yeah please write your reviews and uh…**

**(Light begins to dim) **

**Noctalightx: I'll try to see you guys next time! If I live that long. **

**Cause since I'm writing this story, I know what's down here…**

**And they're not friendly…..**

_**(Light shuts off completely)**_

**Noctalightx: …Oh….C-crap….**

**?: Grrrrr….**

**Noctalightx: ….Mommy….**


End file.
